


This Pain Wouldn't be for Evermore

by thomastairparis



Category: These Violent Delights Series - Chloe Gong
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Drawing each other, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sneaking in through the window, benedikt finally drew his nose right, juliette would kill marshall, like obscenely short, literally not edited at all, really short, the title may be longer than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomastairparis/pseuds/thomastairparis
Summary: Benedikt finally finds out about Marshall being alive. Fluff occurs
Relationships: Marshall Seo/Benedikt Montagov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	This Pain Wouldn't be for Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've posted in over a year and it's the first benediktmars fic on ao3 so that's actually really, really cool and super nerve wracking. it's also super short and i'm so sorry for that

Marshall Seo crawled through the kitchen window. He had not expected it to be filled with dirty dishes; Benedikt usually kept them cleaned up. Marshall cringed as his hand brushed crusted food as he awkwardly maneuvered himself onto the counter and leapt down, quietly landing on the pads of his feet. 

He crept towards the entrance to the living room, pausing when he saw the mess. Good quality paper, the kind you found in a sketchbook, was scattered all over the carpet. There were half drawn circular shapes peeking out from behind crumpled creases in the paper. 

Marshall looked over at the couch. Benedikt was sprawled out on the loveseat on his stomach in only soft fleece pants, pale arms and legs hanging over the sides of the couch. His soft blonde hair was stuck up in messy tufts and he was snoring softly. Marshall had never noticed the light splatter of freckles along Benedikt’s spine. 

It had been two months since Marshall had seen Benedikt Montagov and Marshall ached to reach out to him, to hold him and love him until the end of time. He was almost overwhelmed by the ache and it had been that ache that carried his feet over to the couch, and sunk Marshall to his knees next to Benedikt. 

“Ben.” He reached out a shaking hand, settling it on Benedikt’s shoulder. Marshall was speaking in soft, timid Russian. After years of being a White Flower, it came easily to him. “Ben, it’s me, Marshall.”

Benedikt had always been a heavy sleeper. He groaned, but did not wake. Marshall shook his shoulder harder, impatiently. His fingers dug into Benedikt’s shoulder and his voice rose. “Benny,  _ wake up _ .” 

“Mars?” His voice made Marshall’s heart flutter, as waves of pure relief and nostalgia crashed over him, the feeling threatening to drown him. It had been way too long since he’d heard that voice. Benedikt opened one eye, closing it tightly once he’d seen Marshall. He kept his eyes closed for a long moment, before fluttering them both open. “ _ Marshall Seo!” _

The next thing Marshall knew, he was knocked onto his back and Benedikt was hugging him so tight he could barely breathe, his tears soaking into Marshall’s shirt. “ _ Mars _ ! I thought you were  _ dead!” _

“I’m not dead,” Marshall muttered, though his arms wound tightly around Benedikt's waist. “Not yet anyways.”

Benedikt sat up, rolling off of him. “Where have you  _ been? _ ”

“A Scarlet Gang safe house.” Marshall almost wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on his friend’s face. “Juliette Cai saved my life and hid me. Actually, I should still be in hiding right now, but I missed you.”

Benedikt leaned in, his eyes hesitant. “You missed me?”

Marshall nodded, his breath hitching just slightly. But Marshall knew Benedikt noticed. Benedikt always noticed. “Of course I did. You’re...fuck, Ben, you’re really important to me.”

Benedikt’s voice was soft and completely vulnerable. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Marshall's eyes widened. 

Benedikt’s cheeks turned an attractive shade of pink. “Kiss me, Mars.”

Marshall searched his face briefly, before closing the distance between their lips. Ben’s lips were soft and hesitant under Marshall’s own. He kissed Marshall back, his hand gently cupping Marshall’s face. Mars pulled away, leaning into Benedikt’s hand. He smiled, truly speechless for the first time in his life. “Hi.”

Benedikt met his eyes, breaking into a large grin. “Hi. I can’t believe you’re alive… _ 0r _ that you made me believe you were dead.”

Marshall turned his face into Benedikt’s hand, sighing at that familiarity of his touch. He pressed a soft kiss into Benedikt’s palm. “I didn’t have much of a choice, Ben. If Tyler Cai learns that I’m still alive, he’ll  _ actually _ kill me. And Juliette wants Roma to think she betrayed him, and frankly I think they might have the most complicated relationship ever. If she even found out that I’m here with you, she’d probably want to kill me too.”

Benedikt shook his head, his eyes soft and full of wonder. “I should have known it would only be a matter of time before everyone wanted you dead.”

Marshall’s jaw dropped and he let out a surprised laugh. “ _ Benedikt _ !”

Benedikt grinned, dropping his hand from Marshall’s face. “You’re not the most agreeable person, Mars, no matter how charming you believe yourself to be.”

Marshall feigned his hurt, though he was anything but. Instead he felt warm and happy in a way he hadn’t been since his confrontation with Tyler Cai. “You don’t think I’m charming?”

“I think you’re the furthest thing,” Benedikt responded with an eyeroll. “You talk too much, you never sit still, and if your arrogance could be bottled up it would easily overflow the  Huangpu . A pretty face isn’t going to save your life when it really comes down to it.”

Marshall leaned in, catching Benedikt’s lips with his own once more. Ben drew in a sharp, surprised breath and Marshall felt pleased with himself -- he rarely surprised Benedikt, the other boy knew him too well. “You think I’m pretty?”

Benedikt pulled back, studying Marshall like he studied drawings and paintings he liked, with those careful, observant artist’s eyes. He touched his palm to Marshall’s cheek, tracing his thumb softly across his cheekbone. “Yes, I do.”

Marshall smiled. “I think I’m pretty too.”

Benedikt rolled his eyes, his thumb running in consistent movements on Marshall’s face. “I love you so much.”

Marshall froze, jerking away from Ben. Benedikt’s eyes widened, realization striking over his feature like a bolt of lightning. He looked down, dropping his hand from where it now hung alone in the space where Marshall had been and touching the edge of one of the discarded pieces of paper from his sketchpad, his face bright red. “Mars…” 

Marshall watched his friend, his heart thudding hard in his chest. “You love me?”

Benedikt nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Marshall took Ben’s hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing along his knuckles. With each kiss, he mumbled a Korean endearment against Benedikt’s skin, his lips trailing back and forth over the back of his friend’s hand. Finally he looked up, meeting Benedikt’s eyes. 

Benedikt’s face was flushed and he was staring at Marshall with wide eyes and a dazed expression. Marshall lowered Ben’s hand, which he was still holding, and when he spoke, he remained in his own language. “I love you too.”

Benedikt was quite fluent in Korean and Marshall could tell from the relieved look on his face that he understood. He smiled softly and Marshall smiled back, lifting his arm to cup the back of Ben’s neck, leaning forward to kiss him once more. 

This kiss was longer and deeper. Marshall was sure the soft feeling of Benedikt’s lips would linger on his own for a while after and he didn't regret a thing. How could he?  _ He was kissing Benedikt Montagov.  _

Benedikt pulled away, searching Marshall’s face with wide eyes. “I’m going to go get a shirt. I will be right back.”

Marshall grinned up at Benedikt as he stood. “I’ll try not to die again while you’re gone.”

Benedikt glared at him over his shoulder as he walked to his bedroom. “I appreciate the sentiment.”

Marshall crossed his legs, waiting for his friend to come back. He lifted a hand to his lips, touching them with a heart full of wonder. Benedikt loved him. He loved Benedikt. Marshall and Benedikt were  _ in love _ . 

Marshall grinned to himself, though his happiness quickly dimmed as the realization of what this really meant sunk in. Benedikt loved him, Benedikt, who was smart, kind, talented, stubborn, and patient enough to put up with Marshall. Benedikt who was a boy. Benedikt who, being the cousin and close friend of the heir to the White Flowers, always had more than a few eyes on him. 

If anyone found out that Marshall loved Benedikt, rumours would spread and grow. It would ruin Benedikt’s life just as loving boys had almost ruined Marshall’s own. If this hurt Ben, Marshall would have no one but himself to blame. He really should give him up and refuse to be the one to ruin Ben’s reputation. 

But he couldn’t.

Marshall was too selfish and loved him too much to even properly consider letting Ben go. There were so many complications to this -- them both being men in their society, how it would affect their relationship as friends, Marshall having to keep up the ruse of his death -- and so many ways it could go horrifically wrong. But in all honesty, even with his own reputation ripped to shreds because of the type of people he loved, Marshall didn’t care. Not when he was still riding the high of their kiss. Not when Benedikt loved him. 

Marshall was still lost in his thoughts when Benedikt came back, now wearing an old, half buttoned shirt. He softly said, “Death must have really changed you.”

Marshall looked up, making a face at him. “What do you mean?”

Benedikt shrugged, sitting on the floor next to Marshall with a soft grin. “You’re never this quiet.”

Marshall grinned back. “Would you like me to recite some poetry from a book I found in the Scarlet safe house?”

Benedikt leaned into Marshall’s side, rolling his eyes. “Please,  _ please _ don’t do that. Just tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Marshall leaned against him right back, resting his head on Ben’s arm. “How hard this will be for us -- well, you -- if anyone finds out.”

“Right.” Benedikt’s voice was soft. “Because you’re supposed to be dead.”

Marshall nodded. “And because we’re both men and our society is full of asses.”

Benedikt rested his head against Marshall’s. “Yeah, that too.”

Marshall scanned over the crumpled sketch paper, his eyes catching on his own face among the piles of unfinished spheres. He lifted his head off Benedikt’s shoulder and reached for the sheet, smoothing it over. He studied it for a short moment, a small, teasing smile breaking over his face. “You finally got my nose right!”

Benedikt rolled his eyes and laughed. Marshall marvelled at both the sound and the way Ben’s lips felt when they brushed against his. 

Even if it was just for a short while, Marshall Seo was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> since there are like no tvd fics out there, i doubt anyone read that, but if you did: i hope you enjoyed it and please leave feedback. if you want to follow me on twitter my new account for writing is @/toriivyy and my main twitter is @/1902PARIS 
> 
> <33


End file.
